impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore "Sal" Vulcano
Salvatore Edward Anthony '"'Sal" Vulcano '''(born November 5 , 1976) is a member of The Tenderloins Trivia * Sal's favorite Lionel Richie song is 'Running with the Night'. * He was a stripper in 1999 * Sal was hit by a car when he was 4-years-old. * He has a tattoo of Jaden Smith on his thigh as the result of a punishment. * He has been physically assaulted twice: once by a war vet because Sal cut in front of him and once from a mother after he insulted her child. * Member of New York comedy troupe The Tenderloins. * Sal is ailurophobic and germophobic, which has been used against him in multiple punishments. * He went to St. John's University where he earned a degree in finance. * He has Italian, Cuban and Puerto Rican ancestry. * His parents got divorced when he was at a young age. * Sal is god * Sal is life Appearances Season One *Pay It Forward *Butterfly Crime Scene *Unmotivational Speaker *Boardwalk of Shame *Drawing a Blank *Panty Raid *Out of TP *Who Arted *Joker's Choice *A Loser Presents *What Did I Eat? *Starfart Macchiato *Bellydancer *Charity Case *Theater del Absurdo *Pick a Loser *Supercuts Season Two *Elephant in the Room *The Stoop Sessions Part 1 *Art Attack *The Stoop Sessions Part 2 *Strip High Five *Birds and the Bees *Sound EffeXXX *Do Something To My Face *Psychotic Not-Line *The Truth Hurts *Get Out of Dodge *The Love Expert *Out of Fashion *Scaredy Cat *Joker vs. Joker *Down in the Dump *Human Pinata *Sweat the Small Things *Film Fail *Not Safe for Work *The Alliance *Everything's Just Rosie *Enter the Dragons *Dog Days of Bummer *Sorry for Your Loss *All the Wrong Moves *Cyber Buddies *Trouble Shoot Season Three *Look Out Below *The Great Escape *Field of Screams *Nationals Disaster *Bonus Footage *Toasted *Scarytales *Inside the Vault *Bigger in Texas *Snow Way Out *Takes the Cake *Anniversary Edition *Inside Jokes Punishments Season One *Pay It Forward' - had to hold dog poop in his hand in the park for 20 seconds *'Butterfly Crime Scene' - had to sing a song called "Butterfly Crime Scene" in front of a large audience in Blue Claw Stadium. *'Unmotivational Speaker' - had to pose as a motivational speaker *'Drawing a Blank' - had to pretend to be an author and read out of a book the other guys made for him; the book is completely blank and Sal has to make up the story on the spot. *'Supercuts' - technically a tie where the Jokers had to give each other funny haircuts Season Two *'Elephant in the Room' - Sal must eat Elephants *'Sound EffeXXX' - Sal is god *'Psychotic Not-Line' -Sal had to become god *'Scaredy Cat' - Sal has to eat kittens *'Joker vs. Joker' - Sal and God play Basketball *'Down in the Dump' - Sal has to dig the bible Jesus left on earth *'Sweat the Small Things' - Sal must make god laugh, and he does *'The Alliance' - Sal and God for a swim *'Enter the Dragons' - Sal and God must make music *'Sorry for Your Loss' - Sal must perform oral on god Season Three *'Field of Sal' - Sal must become god *'Toasted' - Sal goes to a wedding and gets married to god *'Snow Way Out''' - Sal and God kiss like the gay nibbas they are Murr were stuck on a ski-lift and had snowballs thrown and paintballs shot at them by the other jokers Season Four * Season Five * Season Six * Notes *Sal is god Gallery Category:Tenderloins Members Category:Jokers Category:Cast Category:Characters